


stolen glances

by oikawaswh0re



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawaswh0re/pseuds/oikawaswh0re
Summary: work in progresskenma and kuro and childhood friends, but after kuro moves away to an american school for kenma's first year of high school, kenma falls into a deep depression that he sees no way out of. but after reuniting with his soulmate, clinging onto empty promises, kuro desperately tries to make things right, but his return to the elite school is far less than welcome as they uncover the underlying secrets of the scheming city.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 2





	stolen glances

Fainthearted parts of a whole.

No matter how far apart, our souls intertwine in every way possible. After all, we are made of stardust.

Snowflakes of dust drift visibly from halfheartedly-closed blinds, across a desolate quietness that calls itself Tokyo. 

It’s nice… peaceful…

Endless.

So it was something about the finality of a week. Maybe it was a certain December rainfall; a tepid friday dusk. A friday dusk, amongst the glossiness of the cityscape,  
overlooking the distant scar of Nekoma’s private institution. It’s pretty...

Heavy eyelids succumb to closure. Disoriented thoughts drift through the delicate mind of the student, painting their ways through his subconscious. 

It had seemed, for a long time now, that the brittle weekdays would elongate themselves. 

The gentleness of faraway voices drown in and out. They echo far enough to reach bare heights of Nekoma; full of hearty laughter, bustling townspeoples, and even the clicking of glasses from euphoric parties below. Gangs looming among the alleyways. Adolescents, in the heights of winter, carefree and blissful. The innocence of bliss, granting wishes of its children.

Nekoma’s festival is the longing lie. A cunning celebration that hides its true intentions. Deceived by setting the sky ablaze with lanterns, glistening starfire and hymns.

///-///

The 18th floor; a hesitant acceptance.

Glass panes hover above the vastness of the earthy grounds below. I lean my forearms against the cool metal frames; able to see my breath in the midst of the wintered air. It comes out in puffy clouds.

It’s hundreds of feet to the underwood, and the winds are monsoon  
singing in the face of a widowed Friday dusk.

I scoffed. Hurried footsteps sounded barely outside the room’s entrance.

“Nante itAI!-”

Even by her grimace, the stingy expression itself was instantly recognizable. Lines of her wrinkling brows stretch just above the bridge of her freckled nose. Her bronze stained spectacles gleam in the remnants of the noon’s sunlight; seeping through the window, goldening her skin. Harika-san, a well-respected upperclassman. 

Ah, it’s you… go away..

“Kenma-kun.”

My throat tightened. She scanned my expression, warily taking notice at the state of my unkempt uniform. A hand sat on her hip; the other gesturing a pointed finger behind her.

“What are you still doing here? Classes ended twenty minutes ago. And close the window, you’re gonna catch a cold.”

“Oh, I…”

Improvise improvise improvise improvise..! 

“Ne, Harika-san? Have you heard the rumors?”

Sunlight ceased its shine through the window. The room was engulfed into a quick dullness. A barely, but noticeable, drop in temperature. 

“Hm?” 

“Well I heard…” 

Is it really worth going there? 

“-that Kuro was returning from that American school…”

Harika flinched at the mention of Kuroo’s name. Within the half second it took me to pronounce it all the muscles in her face had tightened.

“Oh, I had no idea.” she strained. She batted an eyelash in hesitance.

Kuso… that was too direct...

“Don’t worry. He wasn’t at school today.”

Harika’s pupils dilated, shrinking to the size of beads. 

“Ah…”

“You know, I’ve actually got to get going now…” her voice wavered. She turned on her heel, and she swiftly made her way out the door, unable to hide her gradiented face.

A dead silence hung in the air. For any reasons, he decided to wait for a dramatic effect.

“So Harika-kun says hi, which really means,  
I’m going to avoid you at all costs, doesn’t it?”

I froze.

Kuroo’s alluring voice couldn’t be mistaken from a million miles away.

“Man, I just don’t get it. What’s with all the underlying tension?”

I opened my mouth to speak, but was unable to form a coherent string of words. How long was he...

Before I could say anything, I felt a tug at my shirt and the speedy racing of my heart as his hands found my waist. I winced, more than intended, at the foreignness of his touch.

“Hmm… you haven’t changed one bit, have you.” A certain mellowness rang in his tone.

Your smile is audible, as always.

If he was the same, reckless teenager from middle school, his eyes would be glimmering in excitement; his mouth upturned in an enticing smirk. He would bear the same silvered rings on his left ring finger as my own.

Reluctantly, I held a hand behind my back.

“It’s like your name’s some kind of taboo, Kuro.”

Fingers clasped around mine, and I immediately noticed the metals clashing against each other. I smiled silently, closing my eyes.

“Ah…”

“A promise is a promise…”

In a tonic chorus with the atmosphere, rain began to fall from the sky’s greyest lengths. Droplets patterned themselves against glass, racing each other to the brim of the window. Evenings of subtleness reach their end.

Already-dull lights flicker to a buzz of darkness.

Our heartbeats synchronize; breathing as stillness and fainthearted parts of a whole.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry so short so far working on it !!!


End file.
